Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a process for the electrocatalytic hydrogenation and/or hydrodeoxygenation of biomass-derived bio-oil or other related organic compounds by the production of hydrogen atoms on a catalyst surface followed by the reaction of the hydrogen atoms with the organic compounds in bio-oil, wherein the catalyst is a porous, high surface area metal material such as a skeletal metal catalyst.
Brief Description of Related Technology
Biomass fast pyrolysis-derived bio-oil is a liquid mixture containing hundreds of organic compounds with chemical functionalities that are corrosive to container materials and are prone to polymerization. After aging during storage or transit, the properties of bio-oil change which renders the mixture incompatible with the existing U.S. energy infrastructure. Stabilization and upgrading of the bio-oil into a more stable form is required.